Broken Promise
by MemoriesOfVoxei
Summary: The Strawhats dock at a new island, only to find this was a trap set by the Marines to catch them. Somehow, the crew was able to escape from battleships and an admiral, but at what cost? Set after 2Y3D
1. Trapped?

_ The Strawhats dock at a new island, only to find this was a trap set by the Marines to catch them. Somehow, the crew was able to escape from battleships and an admiral, but at what cost?_

** Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfic, not only on this site, but of my whole life! So I hope you guys enjoy, or if not, I'd be glad to know what wasn't liked. Please review so I can improve my writing XD**

** Also, it's possible that you find some spelling, grammar or sentence mistakes, because English is not my mother language.**

** So... anyway, enough with me rambling on! Ready... Set... GO!**

**Chapter 1: Trapped?**

"What the hell did you do that for!?" Usopp's voice broke the silence lingering around the ship as he asked the first thing that popped in his head. Franky just looked at him with an unreadable face.

After a while, as he couldn't bear the angry look on his nakama's face, he answered "Because that was the captain's order." If the cyborg thought this would calm the long-nosed man down, he was wrong.

"It's not because it was his orders that you had t-to..." The liar couldn't finish his sentence as tears started flowing from his eyes down his cheeks. He bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes as he gathered the courage to say it out loud. "It didn't mean you had to leave him behind!" he finally yelled before breaking into sobs. The whole ship went silent again as the crew members swam in their own thoughts.

* * *

_ They had finally arrived at the next island which was practicly covered by tree and nothing else. They dropped the anchor near the beach, in the middle of a bay, hoping that the forest would keep their ship from view. Leaving the ship's protection to Zoro, the whole crew set foot on the beach. Luffy, being Luffy, was the first to run in the forest before Nami could stop him, then Chapper went to look for herbs that he maybe could use for his medical purposes. Robbin offered to join him, which he gladly accepted. Sanji, in his case, guessed there might be plenty of ingredients he could find and dragged Usopp to help him collect anything they could find._

_ Nami sighed as the crew hastily disappeared into the wood."I'm gonna draw this island's map. Would you mind coming with me, Franky?" The said man replaced his sunglasses and nodded._

_ "No problem, Sis."_

_ "Brook, we don't know if there's any civilization on this island, so I suggest you stay on the ship for the time being. Do you mind?" Nami asked._

_ "Don't worry, Nami-san. I'll just play music to my heart's content." There was a pause, then "Although I have no heart to begin with! Yohohoho!" He laughed at his skull joke. Nami gave a satisfied grin before walking away with Franky._

_ After a small while, Brook lift his head from the music sheet he was scribbling on as he caught a glimpse of a shadow in the corner of his eye. He looked toward the sea, where he saw a dozen of marine battleships blocking the bay's entrance and surrounding the Thousand Sunny._

_ "Zoro-san" He called softly, as if talking any louder would attract attention on them, although they already were the center of attention. The three swords style swordsman slightly opened his eye to look at his companion. _

_ "What is it, Brook?"_

_ "I was wondering... if you had sent invitation for a beach party?" Zoro lifted an eyebrow in confusion before looking in the direction the skeleton was staring at. The only change in his face was that, now, he was frowning a bit._

_ "Who's that?" He asked, whether it was because he was joking of because he didn't bother looking at the sail, knowing this nakama would tell him. Brook slowly turned his head toward Zoro, not a sound leaving his mouth. The looked back at the sea, then back at Zoro again._

_ "MARINES!" He finally yelled, once his shock over his companion's question faded. The skeleton shook his head frantically. "What do we do? What do we do?" The swordsman yawned as he tried to shake his sleepiness away. When he opened his eye again, two big black eye sockets were staring at him, less than one inch away from his face._

_ "What the hell are you doing!" He kicked back the dead living man. The victim got back up and stared back at the battleships blocking their way to the sea._

_ "Seriously, though, what do we do, Zoro-san?"_

_ "Nothing" Brook titled his head, waiting for an explanation that never came._

_ "Ah! I see!" The skeleton said, be it because he played along of because he really understood, no one knows. "Although I have no eyes to see with! Yohohoho!" Again laughing at his own skull joke._

_ The first crew members to arrive were Sanji and Usopp, who was holding an oversized bag filled with ingredients over his shoulder. One would expect him to crumble under his package's weight, but after his two years of intensive training, he wasn't even bothered by it. What did not change over those two years, however, was his reaction when he saw the marine ships floating in the sea behind the Thousand Sunny. He suddenly stopped moving, his legs slightly trembling as his face paled and his eyes widened in fear._

_ "What's wrong, Usopp-san?" Brook asked. The long-nosed man slowly raised a shaking arm, pointing toward the battleships. Brook looked at where his finger was pointing. "Ah, those. Don't worry about it. They've been here since this late morning and haven't budge since then."_

_ "They must be waiting for us to either surrender or try to break through." Sanji theorized. It was highly possible, and no normal pirate ship would have any other options. However, the Strawhats weren't normal pirates and such a situation did not bother them as long as they weren't attacked._

_ Soon, the two remaining groups also came back to the ship. Sure, they were slightly surprised to see the Marine ready to catch them, bit it wasn't something they would fret over. Even the reideer wasn't worried._

_ They all started preparations for a short flight over the ocean while waiting for their captain who had yet to return, hoping he hadn't gotten himself into trouble, which was almost impossible._

_ Everything was practically done when a huge explosion could be heard not far from the beach. A black haired boy came flying toward the crew and landed badly on the beach, sliding on the sand until he hit a tree. Nami, Chopper and Brook jumped down the ship and ran toward the boy as soon as they recognized him._

_ "Luffy!" The screamed in harmony._

* * *

**So, how did you like it so far? Is my English so bad you can't understand anything?**

**Please review!**

**P.S. Don't worry, more chapters to come!**


	2. Sudden Separation

_ The Strawhats dock at a new island, only to find this was a trap set by the Marines to catch them. Somehow, the crew was able to escape from battleships and an admiral, but at what cost?_

** Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfic, not only on this site, but of my whole life! So I hope you guys enjoy, or if not, I'd be glad to know what wasn't liked. Please review so I can improve my writing XD**

** Also, it's possible that you find some spelling, grammar or sentence mistakes, because English is not my mother language.**

** So... anyway, enough with me rambling on! Ready... Set... GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sudden Separation**

"Luffy!" They all screamed in harmony. The boy was lying at the tree's foot, slowly getting up to his knees. When he saw his crew members running towards him, he gave them his usual oversized grin, forgetting whatever it is that happened a second ago.

"Hey, everyone! I found this huge city not far from here!" He exclaimed with excitement.

"Oi, shit captain!" Sanji called slowly walking to his nakama, "Forget about those ruins, we're leaving!"

"Ruins?" Robbin repeated with interest. "Where are they?" Sanji turned back to the blue eyes archeologist, two pink hearts instead of his eyes.

"I can esort you there, Robin-chwaaan!" The cook proposed, completely setting aside what he had said previously.

"Stupid love-cook." Zoro said without even opening his eye as if he was still taking a nap.

"What did you say!? Lost marimo!" Sanji started to walk back to the Thousand Sunny, but he was stopped midway by Nami ordering both him and the swordsman to stop their useless fight. "Yes, Nami-swaaan! Anything for you!"

Ignoring their usual quarrel, Chopper looked at Luffy's body for any injury the fall could have lend him, although with the captain's ability there was nothing to worry about.

"Luffy, what happened?" He asked in curiousness. The raven-haired boy tilted his head in an effort to remember.

"There was an explosion in the ruins that sent me flying!" He explained, his smile never leaving his face. "Shihihi"

"Everyone!"

"What is it, Franky?" Nami asked after giving one last punch on the cook's head who was fawning all over her.

"There." He pointed at the smoke provoked by the explosion. A human shaped shadow was walking toward the Strawhat pirates. As the smoke began to dissipate, the crew could now see the man's identity.

"K-K-K-Ki —" Usopp was hiding behind the cyborg, his whole body trembling from fear. Every crew member knew and hated him, for they all had an unwanted encounter with him. "Kizaru..." The long-nosed man finally whispered.

Franky swallowed as he took a fighting stance. Zoro pulled his three swords from their sheaths, holding one of them in his mouth, ready to attack.

"No way! Why is an admiral here?" Nami exclaimed as she took out her improved Clima-Tact.

Kizaru walked nonchalantly, toward the Strawhat captain, an unnerving small grin stick to his face. Chopper went into "Heavy Point" and Brook unsheathed his sword, their eyes not leaving the admiral who suddenly stopped, his hands in his pockets and his coat drifting to the wind on his back.

As Robbin crossed her arms in her usual stance, Sanji charged toward their enemy, legs in fire. Kizaru didn't even flinch at the abrupt attack and simply dodged the cook, who landed in the sand behind him. He then continued to walk in Luffy's direction, ignoring the cursing blond man behind him.

Before Sanji could jump to try to land a hit on the Marine admiral, Zoro rushed in, his eyes burning with hatred as he remembered what happened in Saboady two years ago.

"Oni Giri!" He named his attack, which sadly got easily blocked by Kizaru. The man pushed back the green haired pirate, who instantly attacked again and again, all of his swords shielded by Kizaru's power.

"Luffy-san" Brook whispered to the rubber man. "I suggest we go back to the ship and use 'that'." The captain looked strangely hesitant, his smile slowly disappearing as he looked t Sanji and Zoro's blows being constantly dodged and blocked. He finally nodded after what seemed like an hour.

"Everyone" His smile came back, more bright than ever. "Go back to the ship!" All crew members knew what he meant, and they all obeyed, safe for Sanji and Zoro who continued to fight in vain the admiral. Luffy, once his nakama retreated, joined in the confrontation in "Gear Second" and successfully delivered a few hits using haki. This, though, wasn't much an accomplishment and the three men knew they had no real chance to defeat Kizaru.

"Luffy! The ship is almost ready!" The reindeer yelled. "As soon as you guys come back, we'll lunch. Just hang on for a few more minutes!"

The three fighters had some bruises already, but no severe injuries. Still, their opponent only had a swollen cheek, result of Luffy's punch. He was nowhere near defeat, and the pirates knew it. If only they were stronger...

"Captain, Sanji, Zoro, we're ready to leave." Robbin calmly said.

"Five seconds" Franky exclaimed, both his hands on the wheel, facing the sea. He believed his friends would get on the ship in time. He believed in them. Zoro unleashed another "Oni Giri" which was dodged, again, with swiftness.

"Four!" Brook counted. Before the cook could even reach his enemy with his foot, a light beam passed right through his flesh, injuring his right leg.

"Three!" Nami followed the skeleton's number, hping her companions heard her well enough. Luffy's kick was reflected toward the swordsman, who had to interrupt his incoming attack as his captain's leg flew right for his face.

"Two!" Usopp continued, watching the guys fighting Kizaru almost hopelessly. The admiral didn't even looked serious about this battle. Zoro, after dodging Luffy's foot, jumped back and landed on the ship's deck as Sanji was finally able to land his first hit on the enemy, although he was counter-attacked easily and thrown back in the sand.

"One!" Brook took over again. The blond man came back jumping hastily to the ship Luffy was facing his whole crew, his trademark grin painted on his face in excitement to the trip to come as he stretched his arms the Thousand Sunny, grabbing the rail.

"Coup de Burst!" Franky yelled with joy as the ship's secret escape option activated. However, before the Strawhat captain could rocket himself onto Sunny, he was abruptly thrown into the sand. The last thing the crew could see before flying over the battleships ready to fire at them was Luffy caught under Kizaru, seastone cuffs tied to his wrists.

The scene disappeared soon to be replaced by an amazing view of the ocean which could normally light the pirates with happiness, since this meant they had escaped sucessfully. This time, though, their eyes all widened under the realization of what had happened in less than a split second.

They had left Luffy behind.

* * *

**Thanks for all the favorites and follow! I didn't know it would be read by this many people :D**

** Special thanks to 'Might be a clone' for his reviews which never really worked on the site, sadly, but still tried many times to review my story. I just wanted to tell you that I did receive your reviews, even if it didn't appeared on fanfiction .net. **

** I must also thank Inori D. For giving me some advices for my writing, which I really appreciated. I tried to put it in use in this chapter, so let me know if it was better or if it still needs to be improved XD**

** I also appreciate Whatifstoryteller and Kaebird13's reviews.**

** And don't worry, the story is far from finished... I think... I hope... hahaha! -.-'**


	3. What has been lost

_ The Strawhats dock at a new island, only to find this was a trap set by the Marines to catch them. Somehow, the crew was able to escape from battleships and an admiral, but at what cost?_

** Guys, I am SO sorry that it took me so long to update. Aside from preparations of moving out, I don't have any good reason of it taking me so long... I mean it, I'm really lazy sometimes... (or should I say often?) Anyway, this chapter is a little longer, and I hope it will make up for it. Please let me know of what you think about this story so far, and don't hesitate to tell me what I could do to make my writing better, I will really appreciate it XD**

** Anyway, read on!**

**Chapter 3: What has been lost**

**.**

**.**

"It's not because it was his orders that you had t-to..." The liar couldn't finish his sentence as tears started flowing from his eyes down his cheeks. He bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes as he gathered the courage to say it out loud. "It didn't mean you had to leave him behind!" He finally yelled before breaking into sobs. The whole ship went silent again as the crew members swam in their own thoughts.

The lack of sound on the usually lively Thousand Sunny was pressuring down all of the crew members. No one dares to speak, as if in fear to transform what they had hoped was a bad dream into reality, but somehow one of them had to break the growing silence. Someone had to make a decision.

"Let's go back." It was almost less than a whisper, nut every pirate on board heard what Nami had said. As no one reacted, she repeated it a little louder, lifting her head up as determination lighted up her eyes. "Let's go back."

"Oi, Nami, you can't be serious, can you?" Usopp asked with a small trembling in his voice. "I mean, it's an admiral waiting for us there... if we go back, we'll probably be killed..." He added hesitantly. He knew that he didn't truly mean that. Leaving Luffy behind wasn't something he could ever do, not after all he had done for him, for them. He was their captain and only that was a good reason to turn back to the island and fight those spineless Marines.

"Then you're saying we should leave Luffy alone with that psycho!?" Sanji exclaimed as he bit hard on his cigarette. "There's no way we can do that!"

"Yeah!" Chopper yelled with conviction as he swept his tears away with his hooves. "We can't just leave him behind like that!"

"For once, I agree with the stupid love-cook." The green haired swordsman calmly said with both his eyes closed. "Besides, we just have to kick the guy's ass, take Luffy and we're done!" He added with an excited grin showing on his face at the thought of the upcoming battle.

"Looks like our captain gave us some trouble again." The black haired woman declared with her usual small smile as she knew what the crew would do in less than a couple of minutes.

"I guess we're gonna throw a SUPER party back there! After all, it's Luffy we're talking about!" Franky announced, doing his habitual pose.

"I can't wait to participate in this party, Franky-san. Impatience is building up in my stomach... although I don't have a stomach to begin with! Yohohoho!"

"If everyone's coming..." The long-nosed man put on of his feet on the railings and placed his hands on his hips. "The great captain Usopp will aid you in your grand quest!" He yelled as he lifted his chest to create an over-confidant pose.

All of the Strawhats looked at each other, a spark of determination and a flame of excitement burning in their eyes as they all showed their confidence in a smile purely distinctive of each other.

"Everyone..." Nami had slightly teary eyes as all of her crewmates supported her decision. She wiped the non-shed tears with the back of her hands as she joined the seven other Strawhats with her grin. "Let's fetch our troublesome captain! Let's beat those Marines!" She exclaimed, her fist challenging the skied to try and stop her.

"YEAH!" They all yelled in unison, mimicking their navigator with their fists above their heads.

* * *

The ship was travelling fast, ripping the sea water as it made its way through. The lion figurehead was facing the island they had left less than an hour ago, sails caught in the wind and pirate flag flapping in an intimidating way. The Strawhat crew were coming back for their captain, and no battleship and no admiral would stand in their way as the crew was more prepared than ever to fight.

Yes, no battleship and no admiral would stand in their way, because as the Thousand Sunny approached the island, the pirates soon faced and empty sea and a deserted island. The Marines had already left, at the Strawhats horror. They were gone and their captain with them, probably.

They were all stunned at this... discovery. Not once did any of them thought of that possibility. They were all sure that they'd find those battleships and Kizaru and Luffy still on the island. Once their surprise wore off, which took quite some time, it would be an understatement to say that they were devastated.

The first one to react was Robin, who calmly asked the sniper to look the sea surrounding the island if he could find any trace of Marine ships. He rapidly climbed to the crow nest, his zooming lenses before his eyes as he examined the environs thoroughly before admitting to the rest of the crew that he sadly found nothing. Not a single black spot was visible on the horizon in every direction.

"No way..." Chopper was spilling tears once again as he realized the lost. His sobs were soon the only sound aside the wind and the waves crashing on the ship's hull. Nami fell to her knees, a hand covering her mouth as tears made their way down her cheeks. Sanji put a hand on her shoulder in a small attempt to console her, but no word came out of his throat as it was blocked by an emotion ball.

Brook's expression was unreadable as always, for he has no face, but it seemed like his sockets were more empty than usual. Franky's super mood had vanished, seriousness taking over his traits. An almost invisible frown made its way on Robin's face as she tried to find something nonexistent in the depth of the sea.

"What are you all waiting for?" Zoro asked after a while. He had jumped down and made his way to the start of the forest without anyone noticing. Usopp looked deep into Zoro's eyes and strangely he was the first one in all of his crew mates to understand the swordsman.

"Zoro's right. Nothing will change if we just stay here and do nothing." He explained as he climbed down the ship. "We better search the island. Who knows? We might find a clue as to where Luffy is..." He was about to disappear behind some trees when Franky jumped down after him.

"Wait, bro! I'm coming!" And the cyborg followed him.

Nami slowly stood up with the help of the cook. She wiped her tears again, but didn't seem to have regained her previous optimism.

"Yeah... I guess it is better than doing nothing. Although I highly doubt we will find anything at all..."

"Don't worry, Nami-swan! I'm sure you'll be able to find something!" Sanji danced around his beloved as they both made their way to the other side of the beach.

"Yohohoho! I guess we shall go on an exploration quest then. May I ask you to accompany me, miss Robin?" The skeleton suggested as he held out his hand to the archeologist in an inviting bow. The woman chuckled and placed her flesh hand in the boney one.

"Fine by me." They followed their crew mates down the ship, heading slowly toward the shadows of the trees.

"Also, may I see your panties?" He added. Robin responded with a small laugh.

Chopper continued to sob on the ship until he realized he was the only one left. His eyes widened in fear and he hastily ran after the morbid couple.

"Hey! Wait for me! Don't leave me alone!"

That way, all of the Strawhats, minus Luffy of course, set out with the goal of finding some clues to reach their captain.

* * *

.

The boy finally woke up from his slumber as a sharp pain took over his left leg for a couple of seconds. He was glad though for it disappeared as soon as it had come.

He felt really tired and it took the small amount of strength he had left to open his eyes. A quick look around the room told him that he was resting in both a familiar and an unfamiliar place. Familiar because he was in a cell. Unfamiliar because of the bed he was lying on; it was way too comfortable to be a prison bed, which mostly consisted of sheets put on a mattress of straw.

As he tried to sit up, he was surprised to see that his wrists and his ankle were tied to the bed with seastone cuffs. So that explained his exhaustion. He soon abandoned to even try to struggle, because ever small move he made caused a jolt of pain to take over his leg. Now he was certain that he was hurt, but he had no way to check out the severity of the wound as he couldn't move the bedsheets resting on the lower half of his body.

A loud rumbling could be heard in the whole prison, soon followed by the whines of the Strawhat captain asking for food. Luffy heard a guard sigh, but he ignored it as he continued to ask for food. After a couple of minutes, the guard got annoyed and told the boy to shut up while he goes fetch him something to eat. Luffy grinned as he heard a door closing and footsteps disappearing in the distance.

After what seemed like hours to the imprisoned boy, the door opened again as the guard came back with food. Luffy's smile grew bigger as he heard him approach his cell, but it rapidly fell down with his eyes widening as he saw that the guard did not only come with nothing to eat, but he was also accompanied by none other than Monkey D. Garp, his own grandfather.

The old man entered his grandson's cell and the guard walked away after having locked the door behind him. Garp didn't look happy to see his grandson after two years, which didn't really surprise the pirate captain given the circumstances behind their reunion. However, he was surprised that it was not anger that pierced in the old man's eyes, but sadness.

Luffy couldn't bear looking at him any longer and he turned his head to the side with a "tch" sound, as in to express he was angry for not having food... which was part of the truth.

"Luffy..." Garp started as he stood beside the bed. "You're in an even worse shape than when I visited Ace in Impel Down."

The Strawhat captain gasped at the mention of his brother, the man he had looked up to for so long and who died in his own arms to protect him. If only he had been stronger... The boy bit his lower lip at the memory, still angry at himself for being so weak at the time. The sighing of his grandfather brought him back to the present, and he turned around to face him. The old man looked surprise to see the raven haired boy's expression, but he stood firm against the wave of anger thrown at him.

"Luffy, do you remember what happened back on the island you were on?" Garp asked, his sorrow left behind as he looked at his grandson with the most serious face he could ever make.

The Strawhat captain nodded in response, but said nothing.

"Then you know about your... injury?" He asked with hesitation piercing through his voice at the last word.

"If you're talking about my leg, it does hurt. But it's going to heal anyway, so it doesn't matter." He answered. 'Chopper will fix it back to normal one I get back to my crew.' He thought with pride. After all, the little reindeer always healed every injury he ever had.

Garp's expression darkened as he looked at his grandson's grin. He took a deep breath, then removed the bedsheets covering Luffy's lower body. The boy in question lifted his head with curiousity as he looked at his injured left leg.

Or, should I say, what was left of his leg.

* * *

**OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY LUFFY! I know, some of you might want to kill me for hurting Luffy... But at least you got to read something about Luffy this time :P**

** Thanks again for all the review, the follows and the favourites. **

** I repeat, don't hesitate to tell me whatever I could change to improve my writing. If you have any idea about the story, you can tell me, I'll gladly use some help XD**

** And again sorry Luffy... Next chapter coming up soon! (I hope...)**


	4. Sacred Pillar

_ The Strawhats dock at a new island, only to find this was a trap set by the Marines to catch them. Somehow, the crew was able to escape from battleships and an admiral, but at what cost?_

** An ENORMOUS THANKS to Golden Reader Put (Honeydee), Quetoa and to LyricojaeCassie for their incomparable help much needed for my new project.**

** A BIG THANK to WhatIfStoryTeller for willing to lend me his own OC to be used in my new project as well, a gift that I really appreciate.**

** I also appreciate all of the favourites and follows of my readers who support me with this first fan fiction of mine.**

** Thanks to all of my reviewers who share their reactions, their expectations, their advices and their feelings with me. **

** I thank you all readers from the bottom of my heart. Because what is a story without anyone to read it?**

**Warnings. I'm so sorry for any oocness on Luffy's part. But I think it is pretty normal given the circumstances he's in, and the fact that he's away from his crew and alone with his grandfather.**

**Chapter 4: Sacred Pillar**

**.**

**.**

The boy's eyes widened at the sight of his left leg. There was no ankle to be tied to the bed with cuffs. No foot to stand. No bone to be broken. No knee to bend. No leg to walk whatsoever. Half of his thigh was gone with the rest: all that was left of his leg was a stump full covered with tight bandages already red with blood.

All of Luffy's strength disappeared at the realization of the extent of his... injury, and his head fell back on the pillow. He tried to bring a hand to his mouth as he felt like throwing up, but it was stopped by the cuffs. He could only look at the ceiling, one thought on repeat. 'Lie.'

Garp moved over his grandson to replace the sheets back on the boy's lower body, bringing him back to reality.

"It can't be..." He only said, still stunned and disgusted by the lack of his leg.

"It can." Was the old man's simple answer. Those words were like daggers in the poor captain's stomach. "Just as Ace's death, it's possible and it's true." The daggers were replaced by bombs, and Luffy couldn't stop trembling. Why Ace? Why did he have to say his name again? The boy couldn't bare it anymore. He struggled hard against the seastone cuffs in an attempt to jump on his grandfather and release his fury on him. He ignored the pain in his... leg, and the tiredness that was rapidly taking over his body, and the red that started to appear on his wrists, and the black dots that darkened his vision, and the weird half cries half strangle-like sounds that came from his mouth uncontrollably. But it was all in vain: he couldn't diminish the gap that separated him to the man he so wanted to kill right now.

He suddenly stopped moving, his breathing unsteady and trembling, and closed his eyes. He stayed like this for minutes that felt like hours and didn't even flinch when Garp finally talked.

"What do you know of the island you were on, Luffy?" The old marine asked, taking a seat on the bed beside his grandson. He did not receive any answer and decided to continue. "I'll give you a little history lesson, and you will know what happened to you."

* * *

Chopper was walking slowly around the rundown buildings, amazed by the structures as they were made of black stone completely smooth, although it was definitely ruins. Purple veins were all over the broken walls, slightly shining under the sun rays.

Brook was standing silently beside Robin, who was scrutinizing the symbols carved on the white pillar placed in the middle of the ruins. One in a while, she would look in a note book, searching through the pages with a small frown, then, when she had found what she was looking for, her eyes would be back on the unreadable symbols in the wall, analyzing them thoroughly.

The archeologist repeated the same investigation over again at each of the pillar's faces. When she came back to the first, the skeleton put a boney hand on the black haired woman's shoulder. Robin turned to face him, a small smile on her lips, as she proposed to go back to the ship.

* * *

Six hundred years ago, this island was populated by two kind of people." The old man started, looking at the wall before him. Luffy was still feigning sleep, but he was still listening and his grandfather knew it.

"Those people believed in the celestial gods. One was believing in the Sun, and the other was admiring the Moon. The high priest of the Sun asked his followers to write their bible on the centre column of the town. This way, the column would become the Sacred Pillar of the Sun, granting the people a connection with their god rising in the sky. However, the high priest of the Moon did the same with his own followers, and soon the two communities tried to win the right to make the pillar theirs.

"What both of the high priests didn't expect, though, was that one man who decided to write the island history on the pillar instead of the bible. Seeing this, the high priest of the Moon accused the Sun followers of dishonouring the celestial gods by doing something like this to the Sacred Pillar. And so did the high priest of the Sun to the Moon followers.

"Soon, this escalated into an all out war, the Sun against the Moon. And both set up traps for the others, both killed each other. And the man continued to write the island history as the war went on, until no mare space was left on the pillar. But it did not matter anymore, since there was no more history to record. After all, there was no man alive left beside the writer, who decided to leave the island. In the end, both side killed each other in the name of a Sacred Pillar not so sacred already."

Luffy had opened one of his eyes to look at his grandfather's profile. 'What does that have anything to do with me?' He thought.

"All the traps that have been set during those times were still functional and easy to activate. When Borsalino tackled you to stop you from running away, he accidentally activated the mine. He heard it and retreated instantly, because if he had stayed holding your arms to put the seastone cuffs on you, he would have been blown off along with you. The trap exploded, leaving your left left in a really bad shape. The only thing that could be done was to... cut it off." Garp's face darkened as he answered Luffy's unspoken question. As if sensing his grandson's eyes on him, the old man turned his head away. "I'm sorry." He added in a whisper.

The atmosphere was really heavy between the two family members. They both were looking away, lost in their own thoughts over the situation they were in. Why? All Luffy ever wanted was to sail with his crew and go on many adventures! Why did this have to happen?

"Go away." Was all that Luffy was able to say with calmness. His grandfather didn't react, still hiding his face behind a hand. The raven haired boy lost all of his composure when he saw a small humid trail down Garp's arm, betraying what he had tried to hide.

"Go away!" The boy then yelled. He didn't want to see him. Not now. Not after loosing his brother. It was partly the old marine's fault, and he hated him for that. Garp finally got up, but he was too slow for Luffy's liking.

"GO AWAY!" He finally screamed, a wave of anger reaching the old man who staggered lightly on his feet before leave the boy alone.

Although he wanted to accuse someone else, Luffy knew. Deep down in his heart, he knew that he was the only one responsible for his brother's death.

The boy started to cry. Silently, but tears still slipping from his clenched eyes.

* * *

"So that must be the explosion that sent Luffy flying to the beach." Nami theorized once Robin had told the rest of the crew about her discovery.

"Nami-swan is so wonderful! Robin-chwan is too!" Sanji exclaimed dancing around the two long haired women with hearts in his eyes.

"Stupid love-cook." The swordsman mumbled, clearly insulting his fellow crew mate.

"What did you say, shitty marimo!?" The blond almost yelled in anger, forgetting about his two beloved.

"Nothing, curly eyebrows." Zoro added like he would with oil on fire. However, before the fight could escalate any further, the navigator punched them both hard on the head to stop the quarrelling.

"In other words, there was a war here long long ago, and there were traps that are still functional today, and Luffy was sent flying because of one and ended up fighting Kizaru. And?" Everyone stared at Usopp blankly before finally understanding what he meant.

"He's right." Chopper said as his eyes became watery. "It's not telling us where they took Luffy..." The cyborg then began to laugh, stunning everyone.

"Umm... Franky-san? May I ask what is so hilarious?" Brook asked, a bit worried about his friend's sanity.

"Come one, guys! It's Luffy we're talking about! Do you really think he'll just let himself be captured like that?" As he saw hope shining in his crew mates glares but no smile on their face, he continued. "He'll probably blow their ships off for food!" He exclaimed, and he was rewarded by a few chuckles among the group. "I'm not even talking about the rampage he'll go in once he tastes the awful marine food!"

"I'm not so sure about that." Zoro said, receiving a death glare from the cyborg for trying to break his joke down. "I mean, Luffy eats anything, even that shitty cook's food, so I'm sure he'll think marine food is a lot better." He explained, gaining a yelling from the blond man in question accompanied by an insult. The arguing finally broke into their usual fight, exchanging kicks and blows.

This time, Nami didn't stop them, because she was still laughing at Zoro's comment, along with Chopper, Usopp and Franky. Brook looked at them with a light of joy filling his empty eye sockets and Robin was smiling at them, tenderness showing on his face that no one would think possible from an ex-agent of Crocodile.

.

* * *

**So that was how Luffy lost his leg... Don't hesitate to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Again, I'm sorry for any oocness, but I really think this would be something normal in this kind of situation.**

** Thanks to everyone for supporting me and following this first fan fiction of mine XD It makes me really happy whenever I receive a new review or a new favourite/follow!**

** I'm still looking for ideas for my big project, even if some people did help already. The project is FAR from being completed, and I hope to receive a lot more help from my readers, which is the best help ever! (because, after all, you are the ones who will read my project once it is finished!)**

** I'm sorry if this chapter was a little shorter than the third one... and I'm telling you, the next one is going to be as long as this one. I'm also sorry for the big paragraphs... I did my best to put the more spaces possible inside the big conversations, but I couldn't just put one anywhere... so yeah, sorry if it seems a little heavier than the last times to read!**

** Again, I'm looking forward to your reviews!**

** See you soon!**


	5. Choice

_ The Strawhats dock at a new island, only to find this was a trap set by the Marines to catch them. Somehow, the crew was able to escape from battleships and an admiral, but at what cost?_

* * *

** I must still give my thanks to Golden Reader Put (Honeydee) for the support and help you've constantly been giving me concerning the project. I also thank you, Quetoa, for sharing your creation talent with me and to give your opinion on those ideas that suddenly popped in my head thanks to our conversations.**

** I am still and will always be VERY happy to receive e-mails informing me of new follows and favourites, and even more happy to read all of your reviews! I tried to answer all of them... but I might forget some of you, but please don't think it's on purpose! You can always send pm for whatever reason, it will be with pleasure that I will answer!**

** This chapter is no longer than the last one, and I apologize for the time it took me to update this story. Since I am working on this big project of mine, and strangely starting to write another fanfic very randomly, I tend to forget about this one. I will do my best to finish writing the next chapter before July (before I move out), and I will try to make it a lot longer to make up for all the time I probably won't be able to update anything in the following month (moving out in a COMPLETELY new town, plus unimportant family businesses and weird schedules to get used to...)**

** So here is the fifth chapter of Broken Promise, and I hope that you will enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Choice**

Luffy had calmed down from his crisis when Garp came back, this time with a plate of food. He unlocked one of his grandson's hands so he could eat on his own. The boy only looked at him, lifting an eyebrow.

"What is it?" The old man asked. He doubted it wouldn't be about food, but asked anyway.

"Why do you keep those cuffs on me?" Garp was surprised by Luffy's question, but shown none of it as he stared blankly at his grandson. "It's not like I can go anywhere anyway." He added, definitely talking about the state he was in.

"Right..." He finally answered, not really sure what to say about that. "Still, it's procedure. Now eat your food or it will get cold" Luffy didn't even looked at him as he stared at the diner placed in front of him. A small bread, a bowl of soup and a glass of water was the only food visible.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at two pills beside the glass.

"Medics."

"I'm not sick."

"Take them anyway. It's for your injury." The old man didn't have to say anything else. The Strawhat captain pushed the bread in his mouth, ate the soup without taking a pause to breath and almost forgot to take the pills before drinking the water in one gulp. But Luffy, being Luffy, was not satisfied with the meal he didn't even consider as a snack.

"That's it?" He finally asked his grandfather before a rumbling could be heard. "I'm still hungry..." The boy pouted placing his free hand on his stomach.

"Luffy, do you really think we will waste money to feed a prisoner? You'll just end up on the execution platform anyway..." The marine's voice dropped to a whisper and his face darkened. "Why? Why did you have to go and become a pirate!?" Garp's eyes were sharp with anger, anger that was used to try and hide his fear. 'Because I want to be free' The boy thought, but kept silent. "You're chasin after a dream, Luffy! Being a pirate won't lead you anywhere!" The said man now really felt like hitting him. He didn't care if being Pirate King was a dream. He didn't care if there was no treasure to find once he reached Raftel. All he ever wanted was to sail the sea with his crew and go on adventures... And now all he wanted was to become the Pirate King and make his dream, which was now his brother's, come true, or at least try. "Wait, there is one place that being a pirate will lead you to." Garp rectified, more calmly. But the calmness rapidly changed into coldness as he continued. "Piracy can only lead you at death's door. Just like Ace." At that last word, the old man started shaking. He couldn't hide his feelings anymore. "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU, LUFFY!" I don't want to see my only grandson die in front of me because I didn't raise you good enough! I don't want you to die, Luffy..." When he said that last sentence, the old man's voice was nothing more than a whisper, showing he truly cared for his grandson.

"Then do something about it!" That was the shaken boy's reaction, disturbed yet again by his grandfather's tears. He had never seen Garp act that way before: he always thought that he was strong and stable like a stone unmoving even when facing the greatest storm. And just like with Ace, this whole situation proved him that he was wrong, again. He wanted to hate Garp, because he didn't do a thing to save his brother. He even stood in his way in saving him. He really wanted to hate him, to blame him, but seeing him cry like this reminded him that Luffy wasn't the only one who had lost Ace. He may have lost his brother, but Garp had lost his grandson. And he was about to loose his last one. However, the anger that has been bottled up inside of him for so long | two years | was about to explode, and he wanted so much to let it go on his grandfather. Instead, to his own surprise, his voice came out to be cracked and almost silent as the truth of the situation he was in was revealed. "It's not like I have any other choice other than to wait for my execution..." The cell fell silent, as both grandfather and grandson thought about the options they had.

For several minutes, not even their breathing could be heard. Luffy stayed tied to the bed and Garp stayed still like a statue. When the boy finally spoke again, it was with an heartbreaking voice in which sadness and regrets were easily piercing through.

"I can't walk on the soil anymore, and you forbid me from sailing the sea... What's left for me beside the sky? Where do I belong now?" The Strawhat captain asked, knowing that saying this would have some effect on the man he once feared and now hated. 'With my crew.' He answered to himself. Where he truly belonged was with his crew, and he had to do his best to join them again on the Thousand Sunny. He had to go back, and that was all he could think of.

Garp couldn't say anything as an answer. He took the food plate, tied Luffy's wrist to the bed again and walked away, locking the cell's door behind him.

* * *

"We probably won't find anything about Luffy here... why did we even bother searching here?" Usopp sighed, looking worriedly at Zoro.

"Hey! Why are you looking at me like that?" The swordsman asked, trying to defend himself from the liar's accusing look.

"Because your shitty brain couldn't find any better solution, lost marimo." Sanji calmly said as he lit his cigarette.

"At lest I found one, not that you did..." The green haired man replied in a matter-of-fact voice. "Plus, you followed my idea." He added with a smirk.

"Zoro, Sanji, please stop fighting over that..." The doctor begged, but he was completely ignored by the two men who kept on exchanging blows. Seeing the poor reindeer's vain efforts, Nami punched the quarrelling couple upside the head.

"Anyway, we need to do something. We can't solve anything by staying here and doing nothing." She said while ignoring the blond who was calling out to her and giving her compliments.

"Nami-san, I see what your point is... although I don't have eyes to see with! Yohohoho!" The skeleton laughed and, seeing that no one was reacting, he continued. "But what do you propose we do?" He asked the navigator, who in response only help her chin in a hand, deep in thought.

"He's right, sis. I mean, we have no lead whatsoever as to where Luffy was taken. Hell! We don't even know whether he was really captured or if he was able to get out of this mess!" No one replied to that, knowing full well it could be possible. Still, no one knew where Luffy was right now and no one knew how to find clues about that. No one, aside from a blue-eyes archeologist who finally spoke her mind after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I guess we could make a small stop at the nearest island and try to get information from the people. Maybe ask them where the nearest marine base is?" She proposed even though she knew the whole crew had already made up its mind and follow Robin's suggestion. It was, after all, the only solution that was found and the biggest clue they could find with it, unlike a certain swordsman previous idea.

* * *

Luffy couldn't tell how much time had passed since he had woken up, because, in the small cell he was in, there was no window to show the sun's or the moon's trajectory. Plus, no guard was willing to answer any of his questions, completely ignoring him. The Strawhat captain couldn't tell how much time passed since he had woken up, but it definitely felt like days.

The boy was dying of boredom, and he was so hungry that his stomach wouldn't stop on rumbling for a single minute. He wished Usopp was there to tell one of his tales, or Franky to show him a new cool invention of his. Heck! Even Zoro would be a good entertainment even though all he does is sleep. At least he could find some fun by constantly waking up and make him angry for doing so.

The cell's door opened, startling the boy, much to the marine instructor's surprise. Didn't Luffy learn Observation Haki? He pushed the question aside as he came in and gave his grandson another plate of food, this time with two breads instead of one and pieces of meat in the soup, much to Luffy's happiness, although it still wasn't enough, clearly.

"Luffy, he only place where being a pirate will lead you to is at death's door." The old man started while his grandson was finishing his supper. "And in the situation you're in, you can't do anything but wait for your execution." He waited for the boy to empty his water, noting that he didn't forget to take the pills. One he got Luffy's full attention, he continued. "But what if I tell you that you have an option? What if I say that, through lots of negotiation, I was able to obtain my superior's consent to let you live and, what's more, to be freed from prison?" The Strawhat captain wasn't able to hide his surprise, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping.

"Really? How?" He asked, curious about the terms behind that decision. Because he knew that there must be a 'but', like when Nami says _"You can take a tangerine Luffy" ... "But your debts will be doubled."_

"Simple." A small smile showed on Garp's lips at the thought of the possibility. "You'll have to become a marine." The old man's smile widened when he saw the spark showing in his grandson's eyes. Somehow, he knew this spark was not meant to be used in a rebellious form, and was a little scared of it disappearing when he continued. "Of course, you won't be let out of here freely. You'll be working under a vice-admiral who will be informed of the situation. He will watch over you to make sure you follow his orders and don't screw up in your work. You will have to wear the official Marine suit, whether you like it or not, and your trade-mark hat will be confiscated." Luffy clenched his fists at that, but said nothing. Somehow he knew this wouldn't be all. Seeing no objections from the boy, the old man resumed his speech. "You won't be allowed to use ny of your Devil Fruit's abilities and you will have to keep your true identity secret. A specialy selected agent will keep watch over you at all times to make sure you don't disobey any of the rules that will be set for you. What do you say, Luffy? Interesting, no?" Garp asked, his smile becoming a light chuckle then transforming into loud laugh as he saw the spark in his grandson's eyes becoming a fire then transforming into an explosion.

"What's in for me?" The Strawhat captain asked, the corner of his mouth curved in an almost unnoticeable grin.

"First of all, you'll be allowed to live." Garp started. "Then, you'll be allowed to sail the sea." He stayed silent for a couple of seconds, before saying the most interesting thing for Luffy. "And, more importantly, you'll be allowed to stand on your own two feet."

The pirate captain's grin grew larger, and he did not need to use his voice to give his opinions on the offer. His eyes alone were the only answer Garp needed.

Luffy had made his choice already, and it was one that would allow him to meet with his crew once again.

* * *

**So that was the fifth chapter! I hope that you enjoyed!**

** Thanks to everyone for supporting me and following this first fan fiction of mine XD It makes me really happy whenever I receive a new review or a new favourite/follow!**

** I'm still looking for ideas for my big project, even if some people did help already. The project is FAR from being completed, and I hope to receive a lot more help from my readers, which is the best help ever! (because, after all, you are the ones who will read my project once it is finished!) If you are curious about it, you can look on my profile and most likely find a really small preview of what it's going to look like.**

** I apologize that this chapter was no longer than the fourth one, but I promise I will catch up to it with the next chapter's length, which I will try to make it the double of this one. Although, I have to apologize before hand, because it will most likely take a little while before a update again, since I'm going to move out soon (and since I'm having a little of a writer's block... but that can be overcome), but I'll try to update it within the next two weeks. I still apologize if I can't make it in the end, but it will surely come not long after those two weeks... I hope...**

** I want to read your thoughts on this chapter! What do you think went in Luffy's head? I think the choice he made is pretty clear, but let me hear you say it still: what do you think he chose? Will he find a way to run away? Did he get a clue of his crew coming to get him? Will he become a Marine in the end? How will his crew save him? Will they even be able to save him?**

** So, what do you think?**

** Awaiting your reviews,**

** Voxei**


	6. Plan

_ The Strawhats dock at a new island, only to find this was a trap set by the Marines to catch them. Somehow, the crew was able to escape from battleships and an admiral, but at what cost?_

** I have uploaded a preview of my big project, so if you are wondering what that is, you are free to go take a look. However, I learned that this kind of fan fiction is prohibited on this site, so I will most probably upload it elsewhere, on a site that actually don't mind those kind of stories, and I will put the link on my profile and maybe on the preview.**

** I don't have much to say for now, so let's go for the sixth chapter of Broken Promise!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Plan**

The town was very lively even though it was in the middle of the night. Lots of people were walking in the streets illuminated by lanterns glowing yellow, talking and laughing, as they made their way from stand to stand, buying sweets and souvenirs. Children were running after each other, playing a game unknown to the group of pirates, as their goal seemed to be to blow off the candle the kid running up front was holding.

It seemed to be some kind of festival, and the eight Strawhat pirates were staring at the crowd, colours, dances, stands and games with awe. Chopper was attracted to play with the children, and Usopp tried to convince the little reindeer to play one of the shooting games with him. Sanji wanted to taste every meal and try to steal the recipes of those he found to his linking. Nami was highly recommending her fellow female friend to try some clothes at a stand nearby she had spotted right away. Brook was interested in knowing more about the instrument a street musician was using, unknown to the skeleton. Franky, in his case, all he was wondering was how the lanterns were producing light without candles, and went to ask a passing couple about it. Zoro sighed. He knew they had completely forgot about getting information, but he also knew that it was too much a pain in the ass and knew he wouldn't be the one to do it. He noticed a really big tree in the centre of the town, higher than every building, and made his way to his next napping spot.

* * *

Luffy's wound started hurting really bad, waking him from his sleep. The pain was way more intense than any other injury he ever had. Before he knew it, sweat pearls began appearing on his forehead and his breathing became faster and laborious. He was really hot, yet his body was shivering and chills kept running on his skin.

When he opened his eyes, everything was blurry and dark, but he still could tell that he wasn't in the cell anymore. That was all he could really notice, though, while pain was overwhelming him. He tried to bear with it for what seemed like hours to him, clenching his eyes, biting his lower lip and fisting his hands. He rolled on his right side in a foetal position, not noticing that the cuffs were gone.

When he opened his eyes again, the room was a lot more bright, and the sudden light gave him an headache. His vision was way more blurry, seeing two black figures but being unable to make out their traits. He could hear them talking, although he couldn't understand the words, with some kind of metallic sound accompanying their voices. All the sounds were muffled as if he was underwater and suddenly he felt the same pain in his lungs as whenever he was drowning. Air couldn't make its way down his throat, suffocating him, and strength left his body completely as he slowly fell down to the ocean's floor. Darkness threatened to take over his sight from the corner of his blurry view before a reassuring big familiar hand reached out to him and grabbed his shoulder, promising the boy to give him protection and to bring him to security, where the sea will have no way to eat him anymore. Luffy let go of his consciousness, knowing he was in good hands.

* * *

- Flashback -

_ The old man entered the guarded room after receiving his superior's permission to come in. Said man was sitting in front of an overly huge desk, trying to diminish the piles of papers ruling over it._

_ "Vice admiral." The instructor started, waiting for an answer from his superior to make sure he was listening. Receiving none, he repeated the two words with a little more volume._

_ "What is it, Garp?" He finally answered, though he still kept working on signing the papers._

_ "I need to talk to you-" Before he could end his sentence, the vice admiral looked up at him with a confused look._

_ "Of course you want to talk to me, why else would you come to see me?" The instructor simply ignored the question as he proceeded with finishing his sentence._

_ "-about something important." The vice admiral lifted an eyebrow, inviting the old man to continue. "It's about Monkey D. Luffy."_

_ "Permission granted." Garp looked at his superior with a puzzled look._

_ "I didn't explain the situation yet, though." The old man said laughing loudly at the vice admiral's habit of answering and giving his opinion before the other could explain anything. The blond haired man stood up and walked to the window behind him, stretching his arms in the air and letting out a yawn._

_ "You don't need to, Garp. I know exactly what you want to ask me. I know in fact that you would even beg for it." His arms found their way to his back, giving the man more importance than he could really show with his personality. "And I know exactly of a way to make it happen." He added, turning to look at the old man's wide smile. It may sound unbelievable, but the man really knew all that, and Garp didn't doubt his superior's knowledge. The vice admiral threw an envelope to the instructor, before sitting back at his desk. "Read everything and follow the instructions. You can dispose." He continued his never ending work, ignoring Garp's silent and small boy of gratitude before he left the room._

_ And with that the "long" negotiation Garp when through to get his superior's approval was done._

* * *

"Oi, shitty marimo." Sanji called, walking toward the sleeping swordsman. The small doctor was following him from behind, looking at Zoro with a weird look.

"What is it, Chopper?" The green haired man asked, sensing the reindeer's uneasiness and ignoring the cook's insult. The small animal began to sob, tears and snot flooding down his eyes and nose.

"I completely f-forgot about L-luffy..." He cried with a cracked voice. He had literally set his captain's problem aside before the sight of the festival and the excitement of knowing about this island's weird games. Before Zoro could answer anything, a gentle hand lighted settled itself down on Chopper's shoulder, who turned his head to it only to notice it had sprouted out of nowhere. He turned his whole body around to look at the archeologist who was now standing in front of him, a small smile unwavering even looking at the sobbing animal.

"Don't worry, doctor-san." Chopper sniffed a couple of times, still ashamed for his lack of responsibility he had shown throughout all of the night. "I was able to gather some interesting information, if I can say." She added, a small smile lingering on her lips at the thought of whatever she had found out.

_The black haired woman entered the bar and headed directly to the counter, ignoring the looks from the old drunkards. Although this should have worried any other lone girl, Robin knew very well __she could take them out in a single move if they were to try anything. Besides, it's not like they had the courage to do anything stupid in a public place such as this one._

_ She sat down on a stool at the end of the long counter, and put her head in her hand, waiting to __have the barman's attention. When he came over to ask her what she would maybe like to drink, she answered him with a smile that she was on duty and that drinking was prohibited. He raised an eyebrow in return, wondering what she was doing in a bar if not to consume alcohol._

_ "Mister, would you mind sharing the latest news with me?" She asked, looking straight at him with her sky blue eyes._

_ The man who only recently sat beside her showed her a knowing grin. "I can tell you, if you don't mind, my dear lady." She nodded, and the barman continued to serve his other customers. "There isn't much happening in this island, since it is a small and almost unknown one. As you might already know, though, this town is the passage way for every marine wishing to head to the Port Base." Marines, huh? Let's hear a little more about that._

_ "Port Base?" Robin repeated, wanting to get more information on that maybe important clue._

_ "Yeah. Well, basically, it's just a small base with a couple of captains and officers. They don't do anything much beside watching those part of the sea for any pirate that might show up. I've heard they have people on look-out at the previous island, sending signals to the base some way or another to tell them about oncoming pirates." So that might be why there was a trap waiting for them at that uninhabited island. They already knew they were coming. But, how come there was an admiral amongst them if the base only held captains and officers? It didn't really make sense, unless... "Here's the thing, though." He added, seeing the interest in his listener's eyes. "About a week ago, several big shots made their way there for a meeting, supposedly, although I don't quite understand why there of all places..."_

_ "Do you know who exactly participated in that meeting?" The woman switched her legs position to erase the numbness starting to take over them._

_ "Not all of them. But I heard one of the admirals were there, representing the Marine headquarters. Also, it seems the War Hero, Monkey D. Garp, was also present." Alright, this was getting really interesting. So both an admiral and a hero were at this small meeting. Robin was getting curious as to what this meeting was about, having two big shots like them part of it. _

_ "Do you know anything else?" She pushed the man to say more, but he only shook his head slowly before taking a sip of his liquor. _

"That's about all I could really get." She concluded after telling her friends about what she had found out during the night. The rest of the crew had come back to them, all looking at the historian as she explained everything.

"Still, it's quite a lot." The living skeleton admitted, as he had found absolutely nothing. Well, maybe he would ave if he had tried, but as his little young reindeer friend, he was ashamed to have spent the night playing instead of working.

"At least, now we might have a clue as to where Luffy was taken. If Kizaru was the admiral that man talked about, he might have returned to this... Port Base with him." Franky theorized, hoping this really was what happened. The red haired girl snickered at that, while she took a newspaper out of her bag.

"This, my friends, is a lot more than a simple clue."

* * *

The boy opened up his eyes to meet with green ones looking intensively at him. It didn't move for a while, end when he felt a small uncomfortable pain on his arm, he startled a little, resulting in him knocking his forehead with the man's own.

The sudden movement sent his head spinning and drop back on the pillow. He closed his eyes again as a headache was starting to hunt him down once again. He still felt nauseous, but he tried to push all of those uncomfortable feelings to take a look around him to try and figure out where he was.

The room was almost completely white, just like he saw it to be the numerous times he woke up during the night. However, he couldn't make out anything else because it was rather dark and he always fell back asleep soon after ̶ or was it that he lost consciousness? He wasn't sure. Either way, now he was fully awake for once and, although turning his head from side to side worsened his headache and made his head spin a lot more, he could now see what other things were in this unbelievably white room. A window hidden behind long and thin curtains allowed the first sun rays of the day to illuminate the place. The light was hard for the raven haired youth's eyes, but he paid it no mind. Some heavy looking machines were stationed on either side of the bed, one making beeping sounds and having threads and tubes making their ways to his chest and arm, and weird mask was resting on his mouth and nose, seemingly helping him to breath. He was more interested in the on at the end of the bed, which huge wires and pipes linked to a scrap of metal lying beside his legs on the bed. He forgot about it rather fast, turning his head to the door to see two men walk in, talking to each other in whispers. Strangely, Luffy couldn't get what they were talking about, not because he couldn't make out their words, but because he couldn't understand them. He knew he should have been able to understand, he knew this wasn't a foreign language. He just couldn't find it in him to gather enough concentration to listen to them carefully enough to understand a single word. He was so tired...

One of the two men was dressed in a white coat, fitting perfectly with the background. His bald head was slightly reflecting the light, showing how smooth it was. The other man, a lot more muscular, was walking behind him. He was wearing a marine uniform, and suddenly Luffy remembered.

He remembered he had been captured by Kizaru, and brought to some Marine base where he had several conversation with his grandfather and last time he proposed him to become a Marine. In the end, he had accepted.

He had thrown away his life as a pirate only for a chance to live. No, that's not true. He had thrown temporarily away his freedom, in becoming a dog of the government, in order to have the chance to see his crew again, and maybe even to go back to them.

Luffy opened his eyes, which he didn't know he had closed, to meet with a pair of green ones again. He had completely forgot about the man who had been roaming around the room all along, and who had greet the two men when they had entered. His eyes were expressionless, big, round, but his lips curved into a small smile when the boy didn't react the same way he had a little before. He walked back to play with the machines a little, then called out to him, using his title.

"Straw Hat." Luffy wanted to answer, but the only sound coming from his opened mouth was a really raspy moan. It resulted in a wave of nausea, and last thing he knew, he had lost consciousness. Again.

* * *

"What's this?" The long nosed man asked, looking at the newspaper Nami had in her hand.

"Today's newspaper." She answered, her grin still in place.

"I can see that!" Usopp added, a little frustrated by the navigator's answer. "I mean, what does the newspaper have anything to do with Luffy." He could see that the others were as curious as he was about that. Nami had said before that this was more than a simple clue. How so?

"Thanks for asking." A light of joy was illuminating her eyes and her smile was growing as she turned the newspaper to the third page, where a big picture of their captain's face was printed. Without even reading, they knew what this was about. It was his bounty poster, and since he was captured, it only meant one thing.

"He's going to be executed!?" Sanji half exclaimed half asked, not really expecting an answer from his friends.

"I didn't know you had turn blind, curly eyebrows." Zoro calmly said, annoyed by the cook's reaction. The insulted man rolled up his sleeves in an intimidating attitude.

"Well, your reactions are so slow I wonder if you could evade anything in a fight." He taunted the green haired man.

"Wanna try it out?" Said man asked with a confident grin. He reached for his sword, but was abruptly stopped by an angry orange haired girl who punched them both upside the head.

"Can you two stop fighting just for a while!" It wasn't really a question, because she knew it was practically impossible. Still, they were in the middle of an important conversation and they had interrupt it with their stupid quarrel. "Yes, the Marine announced Luffy's coming execution." She changed the subject back to the initial one, turning back to face the others and ignoring the two almost unconscious man behind her. "However, it's going to happen today. In exactly two days, after tomorrow, at Port Base island, in the afternoon, the Marines are planning to execute him. But I'm sure we won't let that happen, right, everyone?" She was rewarded by everyone's agreement and smiles, knowing they had a chance to take their captain back. After a little while of thinking, they all came to the same thought.

"Umm... Nami-san? It's good and all, but I think we might need a plan for this quest, won't we?" Brook voiced the thought in the form of this question, taking Nami by surprise. It seems she was starting to have her captain's simple mind, and this sent shivers up her spine in fear of what she would become.

"I don't... really know." She admitted. She really didn't think about any of that... Well, it's not like she could come up with a plan within the thirty minutes of walk she did between getting the morning newspaper and joining the crew listening to Robin's explanation. She looked at her comrades, her eyes stopping at a certain swordsman, before a really sudden, and probably bad, idea popped up in her mind. "Well, since the captain is gone and all, I think it's time for the first mate to do his job, isn't?" She proposed, looking straight in Zoro's eyes, who definitely started getting nervous at the thought of making decisions. Said man looked at the rest of the crew, hoping someone would take his defence, but all he found was nods and hums. "It seems everyone agrees." The navigator added, he demon smile starting to perk from behind her normal one. Zoro knew what that meant: either he accepts, or she raises his debts. The man sighed, and chose reluctantly to TRY and find a plan.

"So, swordsman-san, have any idea yet?" The other woman pushed him, fully aware of the sweat pearls on his forehead appearing because of too much thinking. Damn! How much he would like to just plop down and take a nap!

"Fine, fine." He said, resigning to the evil women. "I say we... we..." He really had no idea. "I say we go on this stupid island, take care of the stupid marines, find our stupid captain and come back here." He finally said. Everyone looked at him, sweat dropping, knowing they shouldn't even have asked him.

"He's not much more than Luffy..." Sanji sighed, shaking his head in desperation. Before Zoro could retaliate, Nami stepped forward, her hands on her hips in confidence.

"Then, I guess we just do like Luffy would have done! Go through the front door!" Everyone either smiled or chuckled at that, remembering their captain's attack on Enies Loby. He was so simple minded! But that is one of the things the crew liked about him. That was why he was their captain, and why they had to get him back, no matter what it took.

* * *

** Really, I'm super happy to have the support of my readers! It makes my day each time I receive a follow/favourite and even more so when I receive a review.**

** I will be removing the preview from this site soon though, for I've been told it was against the rules of . So I'll probably post it on another site and put the link on my profile, so feel free to go take look whenever you feel like it! And just like many other authors, I've added a progress list of my fics on my profile, so if you wonder what I'm working on right now and at what point I'm around, you just have to click on my profile and find out yourselves!**

** As I promised, this chapter is a lot longer than the previous ones, and I'm glad I was able to finish it before this week's end. I probably won't be able to publish anything for the next week or two, so this is what I did in hope to be forgiven ;P Was that long enough? (I know, it's never long enough for readers...)**

** A hint for those who didn't notice for chapter 7: Something BIG is going to happen, and who knows, the tables might turn!**

** Tell me what you think about this chapter! Questions maybe? Although I don't promise giving you straight answers (I don't give spoilers!) but I can answer some if it's about unexplained things in the story and such. Please give me your opinion and what your foreseeing for what's coming next!**

** Seriously, I love getting reviews, and I was a bit disappointed in getting only 4 for chapter 5, considering the amount I had for the other ones. I had the writer's block (for the first time while writing this story), and getting your support with your reviews really helps a lot.**

** Thanks to Golden Reader Put (Honeydee) again for this overly huge review that set my fingers into flame and was able to break through I couple of things! Your support is always greatly appreciated.**

** For all other readers! I really wouldn't mind to have a couple more golden readers to help me get through my ideas overloading my brain! Talking with you is always a big pleasure for me!**

** I accept any suggestion and I can even accept requests! So don't be shy and let me know whatever that's on your mind! I started doing the 100 themes challenge, and I've put a list of all the themes in the fanfic with this same title, so if you ever have an idea for one of those theme, let me know! Credits will be given, of course (I'm not the kind who begs for help then steal it rather than pay it back :P), and it will be a great help, I'm sure of that!**

** I might start working on a new fanfic soon, so stay alert and keep an eye on my profile, I'll update it regularly to let you know how I'm doing with all of them!**

** AWAITING YOUR REVIEWS AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

** Voxei**


End file.
